


Escape [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where's Waldo - Martin Handford
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: springkink, Crossover, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Escape" by Lady_Ganesh.</p><p>"They love to play hide and seek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Length: 5:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escape.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/escape).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
